ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overload
For me, the day started out as any normal day. I got up, ate breakfast, did my studys and chores, asked Hcet about Thrae, stopped some locals crooks from robbing a store, and the Ultimatrix upgraded Well, by my standards, it was normal. Actually, the Ultimatrix upgrade was a surprise, considering I didn't really think I needed it. Boy, was I wrong. I was eating lunch, when all of a sudden, I felt a slight jolt of electricity and the Ultimatrix moving. I looked at it, and it looked like it had when I had first gotten my neck almost broken by it, except with four buttons on the dial. "Um, Alvono, what's with the upgrade?" I asked. "Sensors indicate that there is a large group of aliens on the outskirts of town, one of each species of your original ten, lead by the Metamentian. You can guess who the Metamentian is, cause it sure isn't Lady GaGa." Alvono replied. "Igneoux. He said he'd be back. And I take it that this is what he meant by 'being prepared'. Well, I can take him on any day!" "If you're quite finished with your foolishly overconfident rant, would you please take a recap of what those aliens can do: *Psychic powers of all kinds *Inhalation and absorbtion *Hydrokinesis *Super strength and enhanced durability *Aerokinesis *Electrokinesis *Pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, regeneration *Unlimited shape and color shifting *Biokinesis *Invincibility, ultra strength, geokinesis, spike manipulation, sonic waves As you can see, you're going need a bigger boat. Your 'bigger boat', so to speak, is the new Ultimatrix function. It can combine your aliens. It's the bottom button. The left and right are old functions, Bio-alien and Ultimate alien, even though you've never had access to Ultimate before. Top is normal. I also took the liberty of unlocking a couple of emergency forms." "Well then, let's go knock some heads!" ````````````````````````````````````````````` I arrived at the outskirt area as Quetzodactyl, then quickly changed into one of the 'emergency forms'. "Steelth!" I yelled. Suddenly, I was hit from behind by a beam electricity. It didn't actually do anything, though. It just reflected off of me. I turned to see an Lightnitron standing there. "So, that's how you want to play it, eh? Fine. Give me your best shot." And it did. To be exact, it's 'best shot' was a 20,000 amp beam of electricity. I formed a sheet of iron around it, effectivly holding it. I then took the sheet and whacked the Lightnitron with it. It didn't take this very well, as demonstrated when it went intangible, phased into me, and became tangible again. Let's just say that, to this day, Mom wonders why my teeth spark when I eat. I stumbled around and pressed the Ultimatrix dial. A wave of energy engulfed me, evolving me. I had become... "Ultimate Steelth!" I became intangible and undetectable. I then formed a wall of iron around the Lightnitron, which proved ineffective, as it was able to walk right through it. So, I devolved and turned into that other new form. "Power Surge!" I yelled. I pounded my fist into the ground, sending lines of pure energy towards the Lightnitron. "Energy Diffusion!" I twisted the lines to form a circle around the Lightnitron, who was just standing there, casting a sarcasticly questioning look. The lines formed the Ultimatrix symbol, and the energy all bunched together. I shot all the energy I could muster into that symbol. It started glowing, then, all of a sudden, a huge beam of pure, unlimited energy shot out and into the sky. I don't know what happened to the Lightnitron, and most likely never will. All that was left was a few sparks. If a beam of energy worked that terribly on another energy alien...well, I doubt I will ever use that move again. Suddenly, Igneoux faded into the scene, wearing some kind of new suit. "Well, well. You did remarkably well, for a new form. Although, you might want to work on restricting that power a little bit." I tried to grab him, but he faded from view. "IGNEOUX!" I yelled at the empty spot. After I had calmed down, I turned back into Quetzadactyl. "Come on, Alvono. Let's go home." Power Surge turned out to be what I needed, but I don't think I can ever forget the sight of that beam. All in all, the entire day tunred out to be an overload. Category:Episodes